What if we never
by Whatifwenever
Summary: Arizona/Callie. Mostly AU. Arizona and Callie meet when Arizona's daughter ends up in the hospital. But what if they never met? Review please.  English isn't my first language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Momma, I'm home!"

The front door closes and the sound of a zipper is the only sound in the silent house. A jacket falls to the ground and a small, slim girl with golden curls rushes into the living room. She throws her backpack with Disney princesses on the couch.

"I got an A, momma! An A!" She jumps up and down the couch where her mom is reading her own textbooks. The woman looks up.

"Really? Honey, I'm proud of you." The young blonde puts her book away and kisses her daughter on the forehead. She gets up off the couch.

"We're going to get some pizza to celebrate, okay?" She runs her hand through the shiny curls of her daughter. "Can you call aunt Teddy if she wants to join us?"

The little girl jumps up. "Yay! Auntie Teddy!" She runs to the phone. Arizona follows her daughter with her eyes and smiles widely. She sighs happily and pours her daughter a glass of lemonade.

It's been a good couple of months, for both of them. The last four years were very tough on both Arizona and little Liv. Arizona got pregnant when she was very young, she did well raising her baby, but thought way too much about herself sometimes. Especially during her last relationship.

Arizona had met Hannah, who was fifteen years older, on her first day of college. She was her teacher. From the moment they met, they were inseparable. Arizona liked Hannah, but she was more a mother than a lover to her. Arizona was way too young, inexperienced and naïve to be with such an older woman. Hannah was dominating, bossy, arrogant, but she held Arizona's back whenever and where ever possible.

Liv loved Hannah, especially since Hannah was filthy rich and gave Liv everything the little girl wanted. Arizona couldn't keep up with this and seemed to lose her daughter.

Arizona ended up packing up all her stuff and leave. Away from Hannah, away from her house, all the way across the country. Arizona and Liv had lived in Seattle for 6 months now, at a safe distance from New York City and, Hannah.

"Auntie Teddy's here!" Arizona wakes up from her daydream. Liv runs up to the door when the bell rings. Arizona stands in the living room watching her best friend holding her daughter upside down. They both laugh really loud when Teddy drops Liv on the couch.

"Hi Ari!" Teddy hugs her best friend and takes off her coat.

"Hey Ted! Do you feel any better?"

"Yes. I actually do. The f-ing cold is finally over, the fever dropped and I'm in desperate need of company after a week of bed rest."

Liv jumps up and down the couch. "Liv! Relax, please." Teddy smiles and turns to Arizona again. "And what about you?"

Arizona sighs. "Tired. I have loads of things to do for school, the house is a mess, Liv is really hyperactive lately." She pulls a slight smile and runs her hands through her blond hair.

"Ari, go take a long, hot shower, get some sleep, maybe? I'll watch your little tornado for a while. I can even take her with me tonight."

Liv looks up from her book. "Yes! Momma, yes!" Her big, dark blue eyes look up to her mom. "Please, mommie?" She hugs her mom.

Arizona laughs and places a soft kiss on her daughter's temple. "Go get your stuff, sweetie. I'll go shower and I guess aunt Teddy would love to order some pizzas for us." She winks at the other blond. "Thanks so much, Ted. Liv, go get your stuff, baby!" Liv passes her mom and runs up the stairs.

"Ari?" Arizona glances over her shoulder. Her tired eyes seek the sparkling eyes of her best friend. "I'm here for you, you know that right? You're not alone."

Arizona smiles. "I know. Sometimes, it's just… "

"Aaaaaah!" Arizona's eyes widen when she immediately turns to the sound. Teddy jumps up and runs to the stairs.

"Liv?" Arizona falls onto her knees, at the end of the stairs, next to her daughter. Her eyes are closed, her left arm and left leg are obviously dislocated. There's blood dripping down her temple.

"Liv? Baby?" Arizona is too scared to touch her little girl. "Teddy, call 911, please hurry!" Teddy rushes back into the living room while Arizona starts to cry.

"Please wake up, honey. Please. Momma needs you." The blonde girl in front of her is so vulnerable, so small, so innocent. Teddy kneels next to her friend.

"They're on their way, Ari."

**Review ****please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I kinda promised to introduce Callie in chapter 2, but I won't. I came up with this chapter after one of you guys asked me about Arizona's pregnancy and I just had to write it down and publish it. Hope you'll like it. Review please :)**

**Chapter****2**

Arizona wipes the tears off her face. She looks at herself in the mirror and sighs. Her head is flushed and her mascara is smeared all over her face. She takes a deep breath and kneels next to the trashcan in the bathroom. It's really true. She didn't dream. She really took the pregnancy test. She really is pregnant.

"Arizona, dear?" Arizona gets up quickly and bumps her head against the sink.

"I'm almost done here!" She grabs the test and hides it under her sweater. She wipes away some more mascara and runs past her mother.

"Ari? We're about to eat." Arizona runs up to her room in the attic. "Arizona Robbins?"

"Yeah, I'm coming, mom!" Arizona slams her bedroom door and throws the test to the other side of her room. "Crap! Crap, crap, crap!" How could she be so stupid? She isn't like this. At all. Arizona throws herself on her bed and closes her eyes.

It's all because of her. Arizona had been in love with Jamie for several weeks now. Jamie is the prettiest girl in class. No, the prettiest girl in school. She was a cheerleader, so she was popular, but she was also intelligent, funny and so friendly. Arizona and Jamie got along really well and after a kiss, Arizona hoped for much more than a normal friendship. Even though this was impossible, because nobody could know that both Arizona and Jamie liked girls. Jamie was way too scared to lose her status and her friends and therefore ignored Arizona, all the time. She didn't want to be seen with Arizona and when Arizona tried to discuss it, Jamie walked away from it. Arizona was so in love, bur her heart was broken.

Arizona was invited to a party that same week. From whom, she didn't really know, she was just invited by someone who knew someone who… Yeah, she was there and she felt terrible. Jamie was there too. She looked absolutely stunning and Arizona couldn't take her eyes off of the brunette. She kept staring at Jamie and kept drinking way too much alcohol.

Arizona talked to almost everyone, acted happy, but she felt so amazingly miserable. After going to the toilet Arizona accidentally run into someone. A tall guy with dark blond hair and sparkling grey eyes who she immediately got into a long conversation with. He had a beautiful face and a muscular body, but she didn't find herself attracted to him. He was very sweet, kind, funny and, like Arizona, awfully drunk. They decided to walk each other home. Along the way they laughed so hard as they grabbed each other trying no to fall.

His house was the firs they passed, so they had to say goodbye. An innocent kiss on the cheek ended in a long passionate kiss that seemed like hours. His hands found her body, her hands disappeared under his shirt. Arizona had totally forgotten about Jamie, just like the fact that she didn't like boys… The boy lifted her and took her inside in his strong arms. He was a few years older than Arizona and lived on his own in this huge house his parents had bought for him. He immediately took Arizona upstairs, pieces of clothing flew around the room. While kissing, he laid her on his huge bed and the rest quickly became history.

"Teddy?" Arizona picks the nails of her index fingers. "I'm pregnant."

Teddy, who was busy working on a school assignment, immediately looks up. "Uhm, what?"

Arizona lowers her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Teddy's eyes widen and, to Arizona's surprise, she starts to laugh. "You're kidding! That's so cool!"

Arizona raises her eyebrows. "Cool?" She gets up. "There's nothing cool about this. I'm only sixteen! And I like girls and I don't know who the father is and… My mom already hates me!" Tears fill her eyes and she kicks her bag across the room.

Teddy gets up too and grabs Arizona's hand. "You don't know who the father is? You were there right?" She looks surprised.

Arizona looks at her best friend. "I was so wasted, just like him. I only know his first name." She sobs. "What now? I don't know what to do!" Teddy and Arizona take a seat on the bed. Teddy rubs Arizona's back and looks at her.

"What do you want?" Arizona looks up and wipes away her tears.

"I'm not going to get an abortion. So we fight and fuss, but I just can't do that. And I know…" She sighs. "I know I'm too young to be a mom, but I-I guess I want to be one."

Teddy nods. "I'll help you and I know for sure that there'll be many others to help you."

Arizona smiles. "But… My parents."

Teddy swallows. "Yeah, your parents. What about them?" The two girls sit in silence for a few seconds when Teddy suddenly gets up. "I'm going to be an aunt!" She starts laughing and jumps back on the bed next to her best friend.

Arizona smiles and nods. "Yes, auntie Teddy."

Teddy kisses the other blonde on her cheek and looks at her. "Was he hot?" Arizona grins.

"Yes, no, I don't know. I like girls, remember? But he was kinda pretty, yeah." She giggles.

"Oh… Yes." Teddy bursts into laughter. "You're such an idiot, really. Now you're going to be a lesbian teen mom! It can't get any worse, I guess."

Arizona's bedroom door suddenly opens. "Arizona Robbins!" Arizona's mom rushes into her daughter's room with…

"Crap." Arizona jumps up. "Momma…"

Barbera Robbins stands in front of her daughter and looks straight into her eyes. "Is this yours?" She holds up the box of the pregnancy test. Arizona lowers her eyes and nods. "Arizona…" Barbera holds on to the wardrobe and gives her daughter a dumbfounded look. "How could this happen?"

Arizona looks into the drakblue eyes of her mother. "It was an accident, really."

Barbera takes a deep breath. "Your father is on his way home." Arizona's eyes widen. "And he's not quite happy about this, Ari." She turns around and leaves the room. "You'll be downstairs in fifteen minutes… With a damn good explanation."

Teddy takes two bags from her friend and walks over to her car. "I can't believe they'd do this to you." Arizona remains silent and walks slowly to the car. She carries three more bags and her laptop. She throws her stuff in the backseat and takes a seat on the passenger seat. Arizona looks over at the window of the living room. Her mother stares into space, her father is walking up and down the room. Arizona sobs once and starts to cry. Tears stream down her face while she tries to catch her breath. Teddy takes a seat beside her. "Sweetie, relax. Please. It's going to be fine, you're going to be fine. You can stay with me as long as you want, okay?" She runs her hand through her friend's blond hair. "My mom and my sister would love to help you, I already asked them. It's going to be okay."

Arizona suddenly stops crying. "They kicked me out. I'm sixteen, got pregnant by a stranger and my parents abandoned me."

Teddy starts her car. "But you still got me. And my family. You're going to be just fine!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter****3******

"Miss Robbins. Hello? Miss Robbins?" Arizona feels someone gently pushing against her shoulder. She opens her eyes and lifts her head slowly. Soft beeps are the only sounds in the room. She looks around and notices her daughter laying in a big, white bed in front of her. Her eyes are closed.

"Miss Robbins?" Arizona looks to the side and catches a pair of big, brown and friendly eyes from a female doctor. She has her hands in the pockets of her white lab coat.

"Hello." Arizona's voice is hoarse and her eyes are dry.

The doctor holds out her hand. Her fingers are long and slender and she wears a huge silver ring and an expensive looking watch. "My name is doctor Callie Torres." Arizona shakes her hand and looks at her with a dazed look. "I'm the orthopedic surgeon. I was on call in the ER when your daughter was brought in. I took care of her arm and leg. And now, I just wanted to check if everything is okay."

Arizona nods. "Thank you." She looks back at Liv. The little girl's arm is in a cast and her knee is in a bandage. Arizona clears her throat. "What's wrong with her?"

Callie sighs softly and places her hand on the edge of the bed. "She just landed wrong, so to say. Her arm is broken and her knee is dislocated. But that's gonna be just fine." The brunette smiles and picks up Liv's file. "Uhm… She landed on her head, really hard. Normally she'd end up with a slight concussion, but she hasn't. She has a brain contusion and she's still in a coma."

Arizona sets her terrified eyes on her daughter. "In a coma? But… And…" She tries to push back her tears and takes Liv's hand.

"She will be alright, but I really don't know how long it'll take 'till she wakes up. I overheard her other doctor and he said that her brains aren't very bruised." Arizona sighs relieved. "But it will definitely take two weeks, at least."

Arizona sweeps the tears from her eyes and looks at her daughter. "I can't just leave her here, alone." Her voice is soft and she blinks away a few tears.

Callie places her hand on Arizona's shoulder. "You don't have to. I'll check for an extra bed for you. You have to be there for her."

Arizona nods. "Okay, awesome, thanks so much, doctor." Arizona gets up and shakes Callie Torres' hand.

"Call me Callie." She smiles and gets her stuff together. "Hang in there, miss Robbins." She walks up to the door.

"Uhm, you can call me Arizona."

Callie smiles back at her. "Bye Arizona", she says when she leaves the room.

Arizona follows her every move and takes a seat next to the bed again. "It's gonna be okay, baby. Doctor Callie is going to take good care of you. Us."

-

Callie shuts the door and throws her jacket and her bag in the corner of the corridor. "Honey?" The delicious smell of fresh bread welcomes her when she enters the kitchen. The table is set with a huge red rose in the middle of the table. Callie rubs her eyes. It has been a long, hectic night with a lot of surgeries. Callie takes a seat and looks out of the window. The sun just came up. It's nice, but cold outside. A little bird lands on the windowsill. The same bird was on the shirt of little Liv when she was brought in this afternoon. Her broken bones were easy to treat. Now she has to wake up, very soon. It won't take long, but she knows her mom is so afraid. Arizona. Callie closes her eyes and thinks about the pretty blonde woman in the hospital. She smiles slightly when she feels a soft kiss on her neck. She places her hand on her neck and sighs.

"Hey hot stuff." A man's voice whispers in her ear. Callie opens her eyes and looks aside. Mark looks at her with his sparkling grey eyes. "Did you have a good nightshift?"

Callie kisses Mark and follows him every move while he takes a seat. She shrugs her shoulders. "It was busy and hectic." She sighs. "I'm so tired."

Mark pours her coffee. "I made you breakfast so you can go to bed in a few."

Callie looks at him and smiles sweetly. "Thanks, baby." She yawns and takes a sip of her coffee. "There was this girl, yesterday evening, with multiple fractures in her arm and a brain contusion. She fell down the stairs. It's so sad."

Mark nods. "Is she going to be okay?" Callie makes herself a sandwich. "The fractures will heal, but she's in a coma. And I don't know exactly…" She sighs and her eyes fill up with tears. "It's just so sad."

Mark looks surprised. "Cal? What's wrong?"

Callie wipes away the tears and looks at him. "I'm just so amazingly tired." She eats her sandwich and gets up. "Baby, thanks for everything, but I really need to get some sleep." She kisses him on the mouth. "I need to get back in a few hours."

Mark nods. "Sleep tight, hot stuff."

-

Arizona wraps her hair in a towel and walks through Liv's room wearing only her underwear. Nothing changed since this morning. Liv's still in a coma, but at least she's stable. She breaths softly. Arizona kisses her daughter's forehead and walks over to the wardrobe. Teddy just left. She brought some clothes and Arizona's textbooks so she can learn her exams while staying with Liv. Arizona takes a pair of jeans and a blue shirt from the wardrobe and puts them on the bed. She walks over to the window to close the curtains and turns on the music on her phone. She sways her hips to Lady Gaga's 'You and I' and takes the towel off of her head. While drying her hair, she softly sings along to the song.

"There's something, something about this place…" When she turns around, dancing, she sees Callie standing in the doorway, staring at her.

"Jesus!" Arizona holds the towel in front of her body and she walks over to the bed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Callie walks into the room and looks at Liv. "I knocked, but you didn't hear me." She smiles.

"Could you maybe uhh…" Arizona makes a circular motion with her finger.

Callie turns around quickly. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, you know." Arizona puts on her clothes really quick, her cheeks slightly turn red.

"Yes, I'm done." Callie turns back around and checks Arizona out.

"I came here to check on Liv."

Arizona takes a seat on her bed. "Someone just checked on her."

Callie nods and rubs Liv's small hand. "Yeah, but I myself wanted to know if she's okay." She takes a seat on the other side of the bed. "And if you're okay." Arizona immediately looks up.

"I'm fine if she's fine. And she is, so… Yeah, I am too." She smiles and picks at the hem of her jeans.

"How old are you?" Callie looks closely at Arizona's face. "If I may ask, of course."

Arizona smiles. "I just turned twenty-four." She looks ashamed. "And yeah, Liv is eight years old." She avoids Callie's gaze.

"I won't judge you. I respect you. You're doing so well for a young mother." She looks at the pile of study books on the nightstand. "Raising her and study something really difficult."

Arizona gets up and walks over to Liv's bed. "It's not easy, but I'm holding up. And I'm so blessed to have a little girl like her." She turns around. Her eyes find Callie's big dark brown eyes. "She's amazing."

Callie smiles. "I can see that, even now. And she's so beautiful."

Arizona glances quickly at Callie. "Do you have children?"

Callie shakes her head no. "I want to, though."

"But?"

"I don't know." Arizona nods and runs her hand through her hair. Callie looks at her. She finds the blonde woman opposite her so incredibly gorgeous. "But hey, uhm… I've gotta go. Duty calls! Good night, Arizona."

Arizona places one hand on Callie's arm. "Thanks, Callie. For being so nice. Liv would love to meet you, I know for sure."

Callie looks at Liv and catches the beautiful ice blue eyes of Arizona. "Maybe… Soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter ****4****  
><strong>  
><em>"'<em>_Cause __baby __you__'__re __a __firework__…"_ Arizona lays next to Liv on the bed while reading a magazine. Liv has been in a coma for four days now. Nothing changed, so she's still stable. _"__Come __on __show __me __what __you__'__re __worth__…"_ Arizona taps her fingers on the rhythm on Liv's hand. The door slowly opens. A tall woman with brown curls sets foot into the room.

"Oh, Liv, baby…"

Arizona throws her magazine to the side and looks up at the woman. "What the hell…"

The woman wears a black pair of pants, a fancy blouse and loads of silver bracelets. Arizona gets off of the bed and takes a stand in front of Liv, blocking the woman's eyesight.

"What are you doing here?" The woman takes a few steps closer to Arizona and drops her bag on the second bed. "Hannah, what the hell are you doing here?" Arizona looks upset, tears glistening in her blue eyes.

"It's not so smart to put everything on the internet, baby." Her ex smiles and stands in front of her. "I had to put some effort in it, but I found our baby after calling a few hospitals in this area."

"Our baby?" Arizona shakes her head. "Please leave, Hannah. I don't want you to be here, I don't want you to be near MY baby."

Hannah cups Arizona's face with one hand. "Honey, you don't know what you're talking about." Arizona pushes away Hannah's hand.

"Yes, I know what I'm talking about. I don't want to see you ever again." Hannah grabs Arizona's face and looks straight into her frightened eyes.

"I've missed you, Ari." She tries to kiss her.

"Go away!" Hannah holds her and pushes her against the bed. Arizona starts to cry and turns her head away from her ex.

"Hey!" Two hands grab Hannah's shoulders and pull her back. "Take it easy, please." Callie pushes Hannah back and looks at her angrily. "This is a hospital, not some ordinary bar. A little respect, please." She looks at Arizona crying on the edge of her bed.

"Tell her she has to leave…" Arizona sobs and wipes away a few tears. Callie turns to Hannah.

"Miss, you heard what she said."

Hannah grabs her bag and walks up to the door. "This isn't the end, Arizona." She looks at an angry Callie and a devastated Arizona before she walks out of the room.

Once Hannah's completely out of sight, Arizona starts to cry like never before. She slides down against the wall and covers her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" She knows right away that this is the stupidest question she could've asked. Callie kneels in front of Arizona and brushes a streak of hair off her face. "Try to calm down, okay?" Arizona sobs once more and looks right into Callie's sweet face. Arizona's eyes are dull, her mascara is smeared all over her face.

"I'm sorry, I-I…"

"No, it's okay. Relax. Come on." She helps Arizona stand up. She straightens her lab coat and takes a seat besides Arizona. Arizona wipes her face and looks at her daughter.

"I didn't expect that I'd still react this way, to her." She sighs. Callie puts her hand on Arizona's back. "Who was she?" Arizona looks aside, her cheeks turn a little red. "My… ex." She nods a little and smiles. "Thank you, Callie. You were just in time." Callie shrugs and looks into the beautiful blue eyes of the woman next to her.

"It was nothing. I just walked by." She smiles and lets her hand slide slowly up and down Arizona's back. The lights in Arizona's icy blue eyes are back. The dimples make her look so incredibly adorable. Callie bends over and glances from Arizona's lips to her eyes. She swallows. Her lips are only a few inches away from Arizona's. The blonde blinks a few times and slowly licks her upper lip. She feels Callie's breath brushing her face. She smells good. Her eyes sparkle.

'Beep beep beep beep.' Callie grabs her pocket. "Shit." Arizona closes her eyes for a few seconds while thinking about what just happened. Callie jumps up. "I really have to go… I-I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>"Ari? Hey!" Teddy walks into the room, her long dirty-blonde hair hangs loose over her shoulders. Arizona turns around.<p>

"Hey babe! Can you close the door, please?" She smiles and closes the book she's reading.

Teddy walks over to the bed, plants a kiss on Liv's head and hugs Arizona. "Is everything okay?"

Arizona nods. "I'm fine, she's fine. The doctor just came to tell me that she'll wake up in a few days, so…"

Teddy lightens up. "That's great!"

Arizona nods while producing a wide, gorgeous smile. "Yes, I can't wait 'till she wakes up. I miss her so much and I really want her to meet Callie."

Teddy looks surprised. "Callie?"

Arizona quickly looks back at her. "Yeah, one of her doctors. Doctor Torres? She visits every day to check on Liv." She laughs. Teddy looks at her. "And she visits only for Liv, or for you too?"

Arizona stops laughing. "For Liv, of course! She… I mean…" She sighs.

"Oh, Ari, are you in love?"

Arizona laughs shyly. "She's so sweet and, well, gorgeous. You should see her smile, oh my." She squirms at the hem of her shirt. "But I don't know her that well, really. She just stops by every day and she takes really good care of us." She remains silent for a few seconds. "She tried to kiss me, but-"

Teddy's eyes almost pop out of her head. "What? When? And you haven't told me earlier, why exactly?"

Arizona grins. "Uhm, yeah, so, her pager went off and she had to go. But Hannah was here and Callie walked by just when-"

"Excuse me? Hannah was here?"

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to tell you, but just not over the phone."

"Why was she here?"

"I have no idea. She suddenly walked into the room, she tracked us down. Freakshow. I was so scared, Ted."

Teddy grabs her hand. "I know, babe, I know. Did you call the police?"

Arizona shakes her head. "Callie just arrived in time and she told Hannah to go, so…" She shrugs and smiles into space.

Teddy smiles and hits Arizona softly against her head. "Honey, I gotta go. I just came by to say hello. I'll stay longer tomorrow, okay? We need to talk about all this!" She jumps off the bed and grabs her stuff. "Let me know when something happens, anything. Bye lovebird!" She winks and walks away.

"Bye, Teddy!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Liv has been in a coma for eleven days now. In the meantime, nothing has changed. Arizona sits beside her bed and holds her daughter's hand.

"Baby, your teacher, miss Annie, was here this afternoon with some of your friends. They brought presents. They miss you…" Arizona runs her hand through Liv's hair. "And momma misses you too. Are you gonna wake up soon?" Tears fill her eyes for the hundredth time. "I wanna go home, I wanna lay on the couch and watch television together." Arizona places her forehead on Liv's arm.

After what seems an eternity, she hears a soft moan. She lets go of Liv's hand and looks at the little blonde. "Liv? Baby?" The little girl moans again and moves her fingers. "Liv?" Arizona jumps up and runs to the hallway. "She's awake!" She runs back, kisses her daughter on her cheek and rings the bell next to the bed. "Honey?"

"Momma…" Her voice sounds hoarse.

"Momma is right here, baby. I'm here." She grabs Liv's hand again and looks at the doctor and the nurse walkin into the room. "She's awake!"

Arizona sits on the bed with Liv in her arms. "'Dear Liv, I miss you. Are you coming back soon? School is borign without you. Love from Jessie.' Ah, well, that's nice of Jessie, right? And look, here's a note from Luke."

Liv runs her finger over a picture glued to the paper. "When can I go back to school, momma?"

Arizona kisses Liv's head. "I don't know. Soon, I guess."

"Am I still sick?"

"No. You just have to rest."

"But I slept a lot, right? I'm not tired." She gets up and stands straight on the bed. Her arm is in a pink cast. "Look!" She jumps around the bed.

"Hey little daredevil. Be careful or you'll fall again." Liv looks up. The moment she sees Callie Liv crawls over to her mother. She hasn't been fond of doctotrs since she's woken up.

"Hi." Arizona smiles and rushes her hand through Liv's hair. "She was proving to me that she's not sick and tired anymore."

Callie smiles and takes a stand beside the bed. "Yeah, is that true? How's your arm than?" She reaches her hand to Liv and opens the sling. Liv looks at her with distrust.

"Honey, this is doctor Callie. She came to visit you every day the last few weeks." Callie nods.

"True. And now I only want to look at your beautiful pink cast, is that okay with you?"

Liv hesitates but crawls over to Callie while looking at her. "That's a pretty necklace." She reaches towards Callie's neck.

"Oh, well, thanks. And you've got beautiful eyes, did you know that?" She keeps looking at the little girl.

"Momma says that all the time. When can I go home, doctor Nellie?" Arizona bursts into laughter. Callie grins.

"Really soon, I guess. You have to stay for three days to become stronger and after that, you can go home with your mommy." She smiles and puts Liv's sling back on. "Okay, I'm ready, young lady."

Arizona lifts Liv off the bed. "You still need a shower, baby. Go undress, I'll join you in a minute." Liv skips to te bathroom and closes the door behind her. Arizona follows her with her eyes and stretches her back, her perfect belly is visible. Callie looks from the blonde's abdomen to her face.

"You were right, she is amazing."

Arizona nods. "God, I'm so, so relieved that she's back. I was so worried about her."

"I understand. I would be so scared." She pauses. "Hey, uhm, about yesterday…" Arizona immediately looks at her. "I'm sorry."

Arizona raises her eyebrow. "For what?" "Well, for… The fact that I tried to kiss you. I don't know what got to me. Fortunately, I got paged." She laughs shyly.

Arizona's wrinkles her nose. "Oh. Oh, that. Yeah, doesn't matter."

"Yeah, I'm not like that, not at all. I mean, I've had a boyfriend for years now, we're living together and I think… I think he's going to ask me to marry him."

Arizona looks down and nods. "Oh, how nice. No, but, but don't worry. It's okay. I was so emotional and I just needed attention, I guess." She smiles at the brunette on the other side of the bed.

"I felt kinda bad about it, because, I don't know… I just never kiss women, out of the blue, or at all. And you, you've probably got your boyfriend, or uh your girlfriend, and stuff."

Arizona looks at her and grins. "Well. No. But I get it. Really!" Callie smiles sweetly. Arizona sighs and walks over to the bathroom door. "I'm going to shower with my daughter, if you don't mind…"

Callie swallows and can't just walk away. "No. No, of course. I have to go back to work and, yeah."

The two women keep looking at eachother. Arizona finally smiles and scratches her arm. "So."

Callie nods. "So, yeah."

The tension rises when the two women keep staring at each other. Callie swallows and walks over to Arizona, without thinking. Arizona moans softly when the brunette's full lips capture hers. Callie's lips are soft. Arizona grabs Callie's hip with one hand and opens her mouth a little. Callie places her hands on Arizona's face. Their tongues are warm. Callie's kisses are gentle, but firm. The pretty blonde pulls back her head and keeps her eyes closed. Callie takes a deep breath and wipes her finger across her lip.

"Okay." Arizona opens her eyes. "Uhm…" Callie nods. "I gotta go."

Callie lays sprawled on the couch with the remote in her hand. She switches channel after channel, but her focus is far gone. Her index finger and middle finger of her free hand are placed on her lips. Arizona. Callie has never felt anything like this for a woman. She's always been a real man lover. Real men. Big, strong, tough men. Just like Mark. The way he holds her in his arms… Wow. But everything's different now. Callie had kissed a woman. And not just some woman. Callie had kissed a gorgeous woman. And this gorgeous woman was much younger and has a child. Callie sits up and places her head in her hands. "Shit…"

"Hey, hot stuff!" Mark walks into the room with a bunch of flowers in his arms. "Are you okay, Cal?" He takes a seat on the coffee table opposite of Callie.

Callie looks up. She looks tired. "Hi. Yeah, yeah I'm okay." She smiles. "I'm just really tired."

Mark nods and puts the flowers aside. "Cal?" He drops down on one knee.

Callie's eyes widen. "Mark?"

"I love you, Cal. You are everything to me. And, well, you know I'm not really creative, but-" He takes a small box out of his pocket. "…at least I have great taste." He opens the box and smiles widely. "Wonderful, beautiful Callie. Will you marry me?"

Callie's jaw drops. The ring is huge. Silver with dozens of sparkling diamonds. She wants to talk, she wants to answer, but her mouth is dry. Mark hopefully looks at her, his grey eyes sparkle. "Mark, I-I…" Callie's voice sounds hoarse. She clears her throat and stands up.

"Callie?" Mark gets up too and looks at his girlfriend. Callie opens her mouth to say something and then walks out of the living room.

"Cal?" Mark sees Callie grabbing her coat and purse and rushing out of the house. What Mark doesn't see are Callie's tears. She's crying and she doesn't even know why. She has no idea why she's reacting this way and where she has to go. What is she supposed to do? She gets in her car and lays her head on the steering wheel. She kisses a woman and her boyfriend asks her to marry him. Callie is so damn confused. She takes her phone from her bag and calls the hospital.

"Yeah, this is Callie. Could you look up Liv Robbins' address for me? Please? I need it for uh… I need it." She grabs a pen and a piece of paper. "Yeah, I got it. Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Sleep tight, baby." Arizona kisses her daughter on the cheek. "Call me if something's wrong, okay? I'll leave your door open." She tugs Liv in and walks away from the bed.

"Bye, momma." Liv holds her teddybear, which callie got her, tight.

"Good night, Liv." Arizona turns the light off and walks away. She walks over to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of wine. She leans against the counter. Her exams have gone well so far, her child is back home and now, she has a week off. She takes a sip of her wine and walks back into the living room where she turns on the tv. A woman with long, dark hair talks about her new cookbook. She looks like Callie. Arizona smiles. Callie. She thinks about the soft lips and the warm tongue of Liv's beautiful doctor. The kiss was so unexpected, but so… Great. Arizona had needed the contact with Callie. Not even with Callie, just the contact. But the contact was with Callie, which made it extra special. Arizona startles when the doorbell rings. She puts away her glass and walks over to the front door. While turning on the light, she opens the door. Callie immediately turns around and looks at Arizona. Her eyes are red and filled with tears.

"Callie? W-what are you doing here?" Arizona holds on to the door.

"I uhm… I…" Callie swallows loudly. "Can I please come in?"

Arizona steps aside. "Sure uh, yeah. Come in." Callie walks past the blonde into the living room and turns around to see the surprised look on Arizona's face. "Is something wrong, Callie?"

Callie looks straight into the blonde's eyes. She sighs. "My boyfriend asked me to marry him."

Arizona nods. "Well, that's great, congratulations." She smiles.

"No. No. He asked me to marry him and I ran away. I ran away, without answering his question." Tears run down her face. Her mascara is smeared and her eyes are red from crying. Arizona just looks at her. "I couldn't say yes. I just couldn't."

Arizona nods again. "But uhm why? And, well, why are you here?"

Callie covers her face with her hands. "Don't you get it?" She takes a few steps towards Arizona. "I'm so in love with you." She lowers her eyes and starts to cry, again. Arizona opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. "I've never been in love with a woman before. I don't know these feelings and I'm so, so very confused." Callie drops herself on the couch. Her body is shaking.

"Callie, I…" Arizona takes a seat beside her and looks sympathetically at the brunette. "I'm sorry."

Callie looks up. Her eyes catch the worried eyes of the beautiful blonde next to her. "It's not your fault. Not at all." She sighs.

Arizona keeps looking at her and, without thinking, places her lips on Callie's mouth. Callie pulls back a little, but then surrenders to the warmth of Arizona's mouth. Their tongues find each other. Callie moans softly and places her hands around Arizona's neck. Arizona kisses the brunette softly on her lip and looks at her.

"I like you, Callie, I like you a lot."

Callie shakes her head. Ze places a finger on Arizona's lips. "Sshh, stop talking. Please." Arizona closes her mouth. Callie gets up. "Shit. I shouldn't have come here. I mean, Liv just got home, you must be busy with… stuff and I-I'm getting married." She zips up her coat and walks to the front door.

"Yeah? Are you really getting married?" Arizona stands up. Her eyes are blank and her arms hang down her body.

Callie stops and just can't turn around. When she turns around, she won't resist the temptation to kiss Arizona. She can't look at Arizona right now. "I'm happy, Arizona."

Arizona walks over to Callie. "And you're in love." She stands right behind Callie. "With me."

Callie takes a deep breath and suddenly turns around. "Stop, Arizona, please. Don't make things harder than they already are." Her eyes fill with tears for the umpteenth time. "I don't know what to do!"

Arizona places her hands on Callie's hip. "Then at least stay. We can talk about it. This."

"I don't know what to say to you."

"Well. Then we don't say anything." She takes Callie's hand in hers. "I don't want you to go."

"I have to. He's… He's waiting for an answer." Arizona lets go of Callie's hand and nods.

"Yeah. He's waiting for an answer." 

* * *

><p>Callie sits at the table with her laptop in front of her. She looks at a website with beautiful wedding dresses. "Mark?"<p>

Mark looks around the corner of the kitchen. "What's up?"

"What do you like? I mean, concerning wedding dresses."

Mark dries off his hands and walks over to his fiancée. "I like everything you like, babe. And something that accentuates your breasts, of course."

Callie grins. "Thought so." She scrolls down the page when Mark kisses her neck. Normally she would've gotten towering goosebumps, now she only thinks about one thing: Arizona. She puts away her laptop and turns around.

"Honey, I'm pretty tired." She gets up. "And I have a surgery really early in the morning, so…" She kisses him on the mouth. "Good night."

Mark looks at her when she leaves the room. He'd expected a lot more from this evening. "Cal?" He walks after her. "Did something happened? Are you okay?"

Callie turns around and shakes her head. ""Nothing happened. Don't worry." She blows him a kiss and walks straight to their room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Callie, I'd like to talk to you. Love, Arizona_

_I'm getting married. And you don't fit in that picture. Callie_

"Momma, what's wrong?"

Arizona immediately looks up and wipes the tears from her face. Liv stands in front of her.

"Are you in pain?"

Arizona shakes her head. "No, honey. Don't worry." She gets up and stays on the edge of her bed, her eyes closed. She feels so sick and when she opens her eyes, the whole room twists and turns.

"Momma, I'm hungry." Liv jumps around the bed. Arizona places her hands on her stomach and takes a deep breath.

"Wait a minute, baby." Arizona gags and runs past her daughter to the bathroom. She bends over the toilet and empties her stomach. It keeps coming. The smell of alcohol is overwhelming.

"Momma, are you sick?" Liv stands in the door opening, her teddy bear in her arms. Arizona looks at her daughter, she feels like crap.

"I'll be okay, baby. Call auntie Teddy." She smiles and stands up slowly.

Liv immediately runs up to the nearest phone. Arizona rinses her mouth and looks at herself in the mirror. Stupid bitch. How can you drink that much alcohol when your daughter is at home. She looks at her nightstand. Two wine bottles are totally empty. Arizona feels so miserable and that's al because of this one woman.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Liv's down, so I'm going home." Teddy puts on her coat. Arizona looks up.<p>

"Ted?" Her eyes are red.

"Hmm?" Teddy looks at her.

"Can you stay, please?"

Teddy sighs. "Ari…"

"Please, Tedsy. I-I… I need you."

Teddy takes off her coat again and takes a seat besides her best friend. "What's wrong, baby? You've been acting so weird lately."

Arizona sighs. "I just drank two full bottles of wine while my daughter was in the other room. And you know why? Because Callie turned me down. While I thought she was the one who wanted me rather than I wanted her." She tries to hold back her tears.

"Oh honey. There are so many fish in the sea. Callie's getting married, with a man. I mean-"

"But she started to kiss me, twice." She blows her nose. "I just don't get it."

"Ari, I think you're not ready to be in a relationship again, just yet. After… Well, after Hannah."

Arizona looks at her. "I didn't want a relationship. Not necessarily. I just needed the attention from her. I felt loved and appreciated again, you know."

Teddy nods. "I get it. You just need attention from someone who's sweet to you."

Arizona sobs. "Yeah. From Callie."

* * *

><p>Callie opens the door. It's 11 pm. Arizona stands in the door opening. Her blonde curls dance on her shoulders, her beautiful blue eyes sparkle and her blue dress conceals little of her amazing body. Callie looks at her and tries to close the door again.<p>

"Oh no, I didn't think so." Arizona holds the door and looks at the Latina. Callie listens if Mark comes to the door and then takes a few steps towards Arizona.

"What?"

"I know you don't want to talk to me, don't ask me why, but I just need to say some things." She takes a deep breath and before Callie can answer, Arizona starts to talk. "When I first saw you I found you so interesting. Gorgeous, amazing, intelligent. You fascinated me so much and I thought it was so sweet of you to check on Liv every single day. She still asks for you, you impressed her. And me. When you kissed me the first time, I was so… relieved. I've had a rough time and you were the thing I needed to keep myself on track. I didn't want it to end. But it did. I don't want to rush things, but… I miss you. I think about you 24 hours a day. And-"

"Cal? Who's that?" Mark appears behind Callie. He doesn't have his shirt on and Arizona looks at him from head to toe. Her eyes find his grey, sparkling eyes. Mark. Her jaw drops, but she can't say a thing. Mark doubtfully looks at her. Callie looks at him and puts her arm around his waist.

"Oh, just someone from the other block. If we've seen her missing cat." She turns to Arizona. "But no, we haven't seen your cat." She closes the door and leaves a bewildered Arizona. Callie walks back into the living room.

"Pretty girl. She looked so familiar…" Mark takes a sip of his beer and puts his arms around Callie's waist. Callie shakes her head.

"I don't know her. She just moved here." She looks through the window to the driveway where the lights of Arizona's car just turn away.

_Arizona, can we please talk? Callie_

_No. I still have to look for my cat…_

* * *

><p>It's been eight days since Arizona came to Callie's house. In some weird way, she didn't think about the gorgeous Latina that much. She just needed to tell her what she thought. And the fact that Callie dismissed her again, had made her stronger. Liv is strong enough to go to school and Arizona's classes started again. Graduation is approaching and Arizona is busier than ever. Arizona walks to Liv's school. The little Robbins stays there 'till 5pm so Arizona can finish her classes. They always eat diner or McDonalds afterwards. It's some sort of tradition.<p>

"You look gorgeous." Arizona turns her head, straight into the green eyes of the woman she would never like to see again. "Where's Liv?"

Arizona keeps walking. "It's none of your business."

"I'd love to see her, Ari."

"I don't want you to see her, Hannah."

The tall woman walks beside her and looks at the blonde. "What's wrong?"

Arizona suddenly stops. "What's wrong? Seriously? I can't believe you ask me what's wrong, Hannah!"

Hannah grabs Arizona's wrist. "Sshht, calm down."

Arizona pulls back her arm. "I never want to see you again, Hannah. You hurt me, you hurt me so deeply! Just leave and never come back."

Hannah looks at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you felt that way. I loved, well, I love you, Ari."

Arizona's jaw drops. "You didn't realize?" Tears run down her face. "You didn't realize what you did to me? You're crazy, Hannah!" Arizona hits Hannah in the face. Hannah immediately puts her hand on the distressing spot on her cheek.

"Hey!" Two hands grasp Arizona's shoulders and pull her away from Hannah. Her bag falls onto the ground and for a second she can't breathe. "I guess she already told you that she doesn't want to see you ever again." The brunette stands a few steps away from Hannah.

"Callie?" Arizona whispers and looks surprised. Hannah looks Callie straight in the eye.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Callie Torres, her friend and I want you to leave her alone. For ever." Callie takes Arizona's hand and walks her over to the car. When Arizona is seated, Callie drives Arizona home.

"But… I have to pick up Liv." Arizona's voice sounds hoarse and soft.

Callie looks at her. "Can't you ask someone to pick her up, because I really need to kiss you."

Arizona's eyes widen and she swallows. "Uh. Oh, but… And, what about, what about Mark?"

Callie shakes her head and captures the blonde's face with her two hands. "It's about you and me now, okay?" She leans forward. "I'm sorry."

She places her lips on Arizona's mouth. Arizona immediately surrenders to Callie's touch. Callie opens her mouth, her tongue finds Arizona's. After a minute, which seems like an hour, Arizona pulls back a little. "And now?"

Callie lowers her eyes and looks back at Arizona. "Shall we continue inside?"

Arizona looks at her and shakes her head. "I don't want to rush things. I wanna know if you're okay with this, with us. I don't want this to end again. I want to do this, but only if I'm the only one for you."

Callie nods. "I understand and I want another chance. I'll take you to diner tonight, okay? I wanna know everything about you. Please."

Arizona nods and smiles. "I'd love to. But I want to change first and I need to find a babysitter for Liv, okay?"

"Fine. I'll come and pick you up in two hours. Oh and change into something pretty." She smiles.

"I'll try my best." She kisses Callie on the mouth and gets out of the car. "See you in two hours."

"Bye, gorgeous."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long, again! Thanks for all the reviews, guys. I really don't know where this story is going and how much longer it will be. Let's see. Hope you all like the next chapter :)**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

Arizona bursts into laughter, she looks miraculous, and spits her wine back in her glass. "You're kidding!" She wipes the tears of laughter off of her face. "I didn't know this about you, dr. Torres."

Callie grins. "Yeah, well, those on-call rooms are misused, like all the time. And there are loads of things you don't know about me." She winks and takes a sip of her soda.

Arizona keeps looking at her. "Thanks for tonight, Callie." She smiles sweetly and grabs Callie's hand. "I needed this, I really did."

Callie squeezes the blonde's hand. "You're welcome. It's my pleasure. And I had to set some things straight… Right?" Arizona lowers her eyes. "It wasn't my intention to act that way, that night, but I didn't know what to do with myself. And Mark suspected something was up with me and-"

"You don't have to apologize. It's okay. It was stupid to come to your house, but I needed to talk to you, so bad. I constantly thought about you when I didn't even want a relationship. And you were stuck in my head. Still… I just-"

"What did that woman do to you?"

Arizona looks up. "I don't want to talk about her, okay? I'm here with you, it's about us now."

Callie nods. "Is she threatening you?"

"Callie…"

"Is she hurting you?"

"Never mind."

"You're scared when she's around, you're upset, Arizona."

"She made my life a living hell, okay? She really made me, she just…" She takes a deep breath. "She was my teacher. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her and… She manipulated me, used me… abused me."

"Jesus, Arizona!"

"She mentally destroyed me. And she tried to take Liv away from me. She told me I was a bad mother, that I didn't deserve my daughter. I was scared to leave my house, I was so afraid of her."

Callie looks at the beautiful blonde and tears fill her eyes. "And how did you get away?"

"I packed our stuff and left. From New York to Seattle."

"And why is she here?"

"She found us through Liv, when she was in the hospital. I posted a message on my Facebook wall, so yeah… That was the stupidest thing I could've possibly done."

"And now she acts like nothing happened?"

Arizona nods. "Yes, yes she is. Like always. Nothing's Hannah's fault, never. She always pulls the innocence card."

Callie beckons the waiter and finishes her drink. "I'll make sure she won't ever bother you, okay?"

Arizona smiles. "I'll be fine."

Callie gets up and grabs her bag. "Well, that seemed quite different this afternoon." Arizona shrugs. "So, I'm going to pay. We'll talk about this later. I don't want you to feel bad, Arizona."

Arizona looks at the brunette when she walks along with the waiter, and sighs. What did she do to deserve this amazing woman? She's nice, beautiful, sweet and so sexy. Arizona gets up and straightens her tight black dress. She wipes a curl off of her face and grabs her purse.

Callie walks over to her and takes Arizona's hand. "I'm gonna take you home, milady." She smiles. "You are so, so beautiful." She whispers and kisses Arizona on the cheek. "Come on."

* * *

><p>Callie parks the car in front of Arizona's apartment and turns herself to the blonde next to her. "Thanks for tonight, Arizona."<p>

Arizona smiles, her cute dimples appear and her eyes sparkle. Arizona leans towards Callie, their faces are only a few inches apart. "No, thank you, sweet Callie." She kisses her and gets out of the car. "Are you coming inside?"

Callie opens her mouth and closes it again. She nods. Callie gets out of the car too and follows her gorgeous date into the hallway.

Arizona gets inside the house and takes off her jacket. Callie closes the door and puts her arms around Arizona's waist. She sighs deeply and kisses the blonde just beneath her ear.

Arizona moans softly and turns around in Callie's arms. She kisses Callie and throws her a superwide smile. Callie places her hands on Arizona's lower back while the blonde kicks off her pumps.

She pulls Callie into the bedroom. "Or did you want a glass of wine first?"

Callie shakes her head, grins widely and pushes Arizona on the bed. She watches Arizona throw her a beautiful dimpled smile and unzips her own dress. Arizona holds her breath and looks at Callie with big, bright eyes. She's gorgeous. Callie throws her dress on the floor and leans towards Arizona.

"You are so stunningly beautiful, Calliope." Her cheeks turn a little red. She kisses Arizona on the mouth and leaves a trail of soft kisses down her jaw to her breasts. Her hands slide along Arizona's waist up and find the zipper of her dress. Arizona lifts herself a little so that she can slip out of her dress. Callie looks at the beautiful blonde and swallows. Her dark blue underwear match her creamy skin perfectly. The latina takes Arizona's hands and pulls her towards herself.

Arizona places her hands on Callie's back and unhooks her bra. Callie moans softly when Arizona places her lips on the brunette's collarbone. Arizona kisses her neck, licks around her nipples and kisses further down her abdomen. Callie holds her breath and and looks down on the blonde wavy hair of this beautiful woman. She places her hands in Arizona's neck and twists a strand of blonde hair around her finger.

Arizona places a gentle kiss on Callie's black panties. She can smell Callie's arousal, smiles and kisses her way back to Callie's mouth. Callie's lips part and their tongues meet. The Latina unhooks Arizona's bra and slides her fingers down Arizona's smooth back. Arizona removes Callie's panties and there's a chill running through her body as Arizona's fingers touch her core. Callie closes her eyes and surrenders to Arizona's gentle, but firm touch. This is going to be a wonderful night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoofdstuk 9**

Callie wakes up and looks aside. Arizona is next to her. Her blond hair spread all over her pillow, her naked body lies exactly in the line of moonlight that shines through the curtain. Callie smiles and places a gentle kiss on the blonde's forehead. She gets out of bed and quickly picks her clothes of the floor.

The alarm clock shows it's 4.00 AM. She needs to go home. Mark has definitely missed her. Callie takes her phone out, 4 messages and 5 missed calls. She will tell him that she had to work, an emergency, something with a huge car accident maybe..

She zips her dress closed and puts on her shoes. The Latina looks at Arizona, hears her cute, soft snore and walks out of the bedroom. Her purse and jacket are on the floor near the front door, her car keys on the cabinet in the hallway. She looks back once more and leaves the apartment.

-**  
><strong>

Arizona opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling. It takes a few seconds before she realizes what has happened in the last twelve hours. She looks aside, but the other side of the bed is empty. She gets up and looks around the room. Callie's dress is gone, her shoes, her underwear…

She steps out of the bed and looks for a sign, a sign she didn't just leave. A sign that tells her that Callie wasn't tired of her, that she didn't change her mind, that she had to leave for work or something. She puts on her underwear and walks into the hallway. Her bag is gone, her jacket is gone.

"Callie?"

She walks into the living room. Silence embraces her shivering body. She walks back into the hallway. Her own bag lays in the corner. Maybe Callie called? She takes out her phone. Nothing. Arizona looks at herself in the mirror, tears fill her eyes. Not again. She did it again. Callie changed her mind, she doesn't want to be with a woman, with Arizona…

_I found your watch. I'll drop it off at the hospital later todayl._

_Baby, I'll come pick it up tonight, okay? I want to see you again! Love!_

Arizona opens the door and her eyes catch the beautiful chocolate eyes that she would love to see every single day. She turns around and grabs the watch. She reaches out to Callie.

"Here you go."

Callie smiles. "Can't I come in?"

Arizona looks at her. "What the fuck, Callie?"

Liv runs into the hallway. "Doctor Nellie!"

She holds on to Callie's legs and hugs her tight. Callie runs her hand through the blonde curls of the little girl.

"Hey baby, are you alright?"

Liv nods enthusiastically and walks over to her mother. Arizona places her hand on her daughter's back and looks at Callie. The Latina takes a step towards Arizona while she wraps her watch around her wrist.

"Where were you?"

Callie keeps looking at her. "I-I… Arizona."

"Never mind." She tries to close the door.

"Arizona, please."

Arizona looks at her. "Liv, baby, go play in your room for a while, okay?"

Liv looks up at her mom and runs away. "Bye, doctor Nellie!"

Callie smiles at her and focuses back on the pretty blonde in front of her. "No, Arizona. I… I woke up and I panicked." The eyes of the always so secure Callie fill up with tears. "I had the best night since months, really Arizona." She holds on to the door. "But… I-I just didn't know what to do." Arizona doesn't utter a sound. "Honey, I'm so sorry."

Arizona lowers her eyes and slowly shakes her head no. "I asked you if you were sure, Calliope."

Callie grabs Arizona's hand and nods. "I know, I know. Really. But everything was so new and weird… But nice! And fun. And when I woke up, I just didn't know. I'm sorry." She sobs and wipes her tears off of her face.

"Does your fiancé know yet?" Arizona crosses her arms and looks at her with determination. Callie nods and shakes directly after. "I can't."

Arizona bites her lip. "I don't know what to do with this, Callie."

"I'm scared. Real scared."

"Of what?"

"Reactions, people staring, insecurity…"

Arizona takes a deep breath. "I want you to go tell your fiancé. If you don't, we're over-"

"Arizona…"

"No! No, no. I'm serious. I thought we were getting somewhere, but then you got back to him. Then you took me out on a date, you slept with me and you got back to him again. I just… I want you to myself. So, please go tell him, or just go and leave me alone."

"Now?"

Arizona nods. "I'll be waiting."

"I don't know…"

Arizona looks at her once more and sighs. "Bye, doctor Torres." Arizona shuts the door and falls to the floor crying. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Callie leans against the counter of the ER working on some charts. She bites her pen and removes everything she just wrote down. She sighs and throws the chart on the desk.

"Hey stranger!"

Callie turns around. A tall red-haired woman stands a few feet away from her. Her big grayish eyes look at the latina.

"What's up, babe? Not happy to see me?"

Callie walks towards the woman and hugs her tightly. "Oh Addie…" Callie starts to cry and buries her face in the collar of Addison's coat.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She takes Callie's shoulders and pushes her back a little.

Callie looks at her and wipes away the tears off of her face. "I just don't know what to do, Addie."

"About what?"

"About… I just don't know what I want."

Addison looks surprised. "What do you mean, Cal?" She takes her by the arm to the nearest bench. "Sit!" Callie falls down on the bench and sobs. Addison takes a seat beside her. "So, tell me." Addison looks at Callie who fumbles a paper over and over again.

"I'm in love with a woman. A wonderful woman, a sweet, hot, stunningly beautiful woman and-"

"I'm sorry, what?"

Callie looks up. Her eyes sparkle a little. "Arizona Robbins. I was in love the second I saw her when here daughter was brought in here. Really, Addie."

"But, what about Mark? He's a wonderful, sweet, hot, stunningly beautiful… Especially hot man? You're getting married to him, Callie!"

Callie nods. She knows Addison is right, but she honestly expected a little more support from her best friend. Tears start running down her face again.

"I know. Well, actually, I don't know. She wanted me to tell him, but I couldn't. I really don't know what to do."

Addison crosses her arms and legs and looks at the Latina. "Is this a fad? Or, I mean, do you really want to go for this?"

"For her, you mean?"

Addison nods.

"I find her miraculous. I'm someone else when she's around."

"You look happy when you talk about her." Addison smiles. "I'm not a big fan of the whole idea, Cal, but if you're happy… But please think about what you're gonna lose."

Callie nods and takes a few seconds to think.

"Addie?" Mark walks around the corner, spreads his arms and quickly walks over to Addison and Callie. "What brings you here?"

Addison gets up. "Mark! Hi handsome!" They hug tightly and Mark puts his arm around Addison's waist. "I'm here because I miss you guys, very much."

Callie stands up and smiles. "Hey cutie." Mark kisses her and looks at Addison.

"You booked a hotel?"

"Well, I secretly hoped that-"

Mark laughs loudly. "You're always welcome, Addie!" He kisses Addison on the check and gives Callie a peck on the lips. "Hot stuff, I need to go back to work. See you tonight?"

Callie nods. "I think so." Mark walks away and waves when he turns around the corner.

Addison looks at Callie looking at Mark. "You shouldn't leave him, Cal." Callie sighs and stays silent. "You'll find no one like him, you guys are made for each other."

"Well, maybe you should be with him than. I have to go back to work." Callie turns around and walks away.

xx

_Cal, I want to talk about this, okay? Love you._

_Mark will be home around 9, I need to do a last minute surgery tonight. Just go inside. I'll talk to you later._

xx__

Arizona throws a bag of candy in her shopping basket and reaches out to the chocolate chips cookies on the other side of the aisle.

"You're Arizona Robbins, right?" Addison takes her place beside Arizona and looks at her.

"Uhm-" Arizona looks back at her. Addison offers her hand.

"I'm Addison Montgomery, Callie's best friend."

Arizona nods and shakes the hand of the beautiful redhead. "Hi, uhm, yeah I'm Arizona. But… How-"

"She talks about you, all the time." Arizona lowers her eyes and puts her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "Okay, and I followed you from your house to the store, sorry for that." She smiles. "But I don't want to blend into the whole situation, I don't say I agree with her choice, but she adores you. She's scared to contact you, but… Yeah."

Arizona looks at Addison and scratches her nose, because she doesn't know anything else to do. "The last thing I heard was that she's getting married."

"She has no idea what she wants right now, but she wants to talk to you. I know her well enough to notice that." Arizona nods. "And, again, I'm not really fond of the idea, but it kills me to see Callie like this. So, please, contact her, okay?"

She turns around and walks over to the exit. "Oh, and another thing." She glances over her shoulder into Arizona's surprised eyes. "Don't tell her anything about this. Cal doesn't like it when someone bosses the hell out of her." She winks and walks away.

It takes a few seconds before Arizona gets herself back on earth. When she turns around to continue doing her groceries, someone grabs her shoulder. She turns around and looks straight into the sparkling grey eyes of Mark, the eyes she knows so well.

"Hi, uhm, Arizona Robbins, right?" Arizona nods and hangs the shopping basket on her other arm.

"I've seen you around her a lot lately and, at least, I thougt it was you. But now I knew for sure, it could've been no one but you." He looks at her and smiles. He's still very handsome.

"So, how are you?"

Arizona nods again. "Fine, yeah, fine. Very busy, but eh fine." She's nervous. Does he know?

"You have a little girl, right? At least, I saw you with a little girl. She looks just like you and I thought-"

"That's right. Her name's Live and she just turned eight."

Mark takes a few seconds to think and nods. "Are you seeing some one?"

Why does he want to know? "Uhm, no. Not really. I've been single for a while now. I had a eh girlfriend, for four years, but not anymore. No." Why the hell does she tell this to him?

Mark nods. They look each other right in the eye and a uncomfortable silence fills the air. Arizona bites her lip and looks aside.

"Is your daughter also mine?" Arizona immediately looks up. "I mean, shit, I didn't mean to just throw it in your face, I-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, Liv is yours. She has your eyes." Mark's jaw drops. "I love women, I'm a eh lesbian, since forever. Do you remember Jamie? Yeah, I was so in love with her when I slept with you. During too, actually. And after that eh too. But I was so drunk, so unbelievably drunk."

"Why haven't you told me, ever?"

Arizona looks at him and shrugs. "I-I don't know. I didn't want things to get even more complicated." She lowers her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Mark grabs her hand. "It's okay, I get it, I guess. I couldn't have been there for you and her. I was so… Mark Sloan."

Arizona smiles. "It was so stupid, what we did."

"But you ended up having a great little girl, right?" Arizona nods. "Can I meet her, Arizona?"

Arizona eyes widen. "Really? You want to meet her?"

Mark nods and looks at her with his puppy eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that! Liv definitely got this from you." Mark takes a card out of his pocket and hands it over. "Give me a call to plan a date."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**First of all, I'm so sorry it took this long… Second of all: Some of you hated the last chapter, some of you were surprised, some of you liked it. I talked about Arizona's pregnancy in chapter 2. I didn't call any names, but it was Mark I was talking about. It wasn't that clear, but I talked about it. I hoped it would've been clear enough to put things together for you, that you could match the man from chapter 2 to Mark. Sorry if it didn't. But here's another chapter. I tried to explain some things about Arizona and Mark. Hope you like it. Please review.**

"How long have you known my mommy?" Liv sits up in her bed, her sheets covering her legs and her stuffed animal in her arms. She looks at the man next to her bed.

"I've known her for some years now."

"Was she your classmate?"

"No, I'm a few years older than your mommy. We knew each other from someone we both knew, do you understand?"

"Oh, like a double friend?"

Mark grins. "That's a good explanation, yes. A double friend."

Liv smiles at him. "But I never saw you in my life, right?"

Mark shakes no. "Right. Your mommy and I didn't see each other anymore. I didn't know where she lived and she didn't know where I lived. But then we ran into each other again, in the store."

Liv nods and looks at him with her mouth slightly open. "That's fun."

Mark nods. "Yes, it is." He kisses Liv on her forehead and gets up. "Sleep tight, Liv."

"Good night, Mark."

* * *

><p>Arizona has been standing on the corner of Callie's street for over twenty minutes. She taps her white sneakers nervously on the ground, her hands in the pockets of her baggy jeans. She looks at her own breath circling around in the cold sky. It's freezing. Arizona buries her face in her scarf. Callie is so close. Beautiful, amazing, wonderful Callie. Why doesn't Arizona just walk over to the front door? Why doesn't she have the guts to ring the door bell. Why-<p>

"Wow!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me. I wasn't paying attention." Arizona turns around and blue meets brown when she stares into the beautiful eyes of Callie.

"W-what are you doing here?" Callie looks at Arizona.

"I eh… I…" Arizona stares at the ground while Callie grabs her arm.

"You're freezing out here, come on inside." Arizona lets the Latina pull her up to the front door.

"I wanna be with you, Callie." It's out before she notices. "I want you and only you. And I will fight for you, if that's the only way to get you." Callie looks at her while opening the door. "You're everything I wish you to be. I find you miraculous and amazing… And I hope you feel the same way about me, that we can be together and that you won't be afraid of-"

Callie lays her hands on Arizona's cheeks and kisses her long and tender on the mouth. Arizona drops her arms down her body and lets Callie do her thing. Callie pulls back, hands still on the blonde's face and her brown eyes staring into the beautiful blue's in front of her.

"Oh eh," Arizona blinks and looks back in Callie's beautiful eyes. "I-I… Thank you."

Callie smiles back and follows Arizona inside the house. Arizona stands in the middle of the hallway and stares at the ground. Callie walks past her, grabs her hand and pulls her into the living room. She takes off her coat and throws it onto the couch. "My boyfriend is out. Do you wanna stay over?"

Arizona looks surprised. "Well, I'd like to talk first."

Callie nods. "What do you want, Arizona?"

"What do yóu want, Callie?"

Callie shrugs. "Callie! Come on!" Arizona zips up her coat. "I'm off."

Callie immediately grabs her hand. "No! No, please don't go." Tears fill her eyes.

Arizona turns around and looks at her. "Okay. W-what's wrong?"

Callie covers her face with her hands, soft sobs escape her mouth, tears run down her face. Arizona steps towards Callie and pulls her into a tight embrace. Her slender fingers run slowly up and down Callie's back. Callie calms down a little, wipes away her tears and looks up. "He's not here, because… He's gone. Gone, Arizona."

"A-are you guys-"

"Separated. We're over." Callie nods. "It's just… Our relationship wasn't great anymore. It didn't work."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. I asked him if he was cheating on me."

"Why do you think that?"

"He's been out a lot lately. He gets a lot of texts and phone calls, clearly from a woman." Arizona swallows softly. "But then, he asked me the same thing. And I said, well, I told him there was someone else. A woman." Arizona looks at her. "But he gave me a choice: balls or boobs. He said it just like that. So then…" Arizona grins, but tries to hide it by pulling up her scarf a little. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No!" Arizona shakes her head. "No, babe. Please continue."

Callie swallows. "Okay, so. Eh, what was I saying? Oh yeah. Well, I couldn't answer him. I just couldn't. But my hesitation was enough for him."

Arizona's grabs Callie's hand. "I'm so sorry." Callie shakes her head again.

"It's not your fault. It's my fault. All of it. I couldn't… When I was with him, you were with me too. I couldn't block you out, let you go."

Arizona smiles sweetly and kisses Callie's hand. "I missed you, Calliope. Liv missed you."

"I don't wanna rush things."

Arizona shakes no. "I understand. And I don't ask much from you this soon. But I wanna know if you want this, us." Callie looks at her. "Now, Callie." Callie lowers het eyes and takes a deep breath. Arizona looks at her, her eyes wide open. "Cal?" Callie looks up and slightly nods. Arizona's eyes brighten up. "R-really? I mean… Are you sure?"

Callie nods and smiles. "I'm sure. I wanna be with you, Arizona. I don't know what got into my head."

Arizona claps her hands softly, but enthusiastically and hugs Callie. "I promise I'll give you all the time you need." She kisses the brunette's lips. "But eh, does he know who 'the other woman' is?"

Callie shakes no. "I didn't want things to be harder than they already were."

Arizona nods. "We take things slow, baby. But first…" She pulls Callie into a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Arizona closes the door behind her and walks into the living room. "Mark?" He's nowhere to be found. "Hel-lo?" She walks into the hallway and glances into Liv's bedroom. The light on her nightstand is on. Liv's fast asleep and Mark sits beside her on a chair. He sleeps too, his head next to Liv's face. Arizona smiles and walks into the room. "Mark", she whispers softly when she pokes his shoulder.<p>

Mark immediately gets up and takes a few seconds to realize where he is. "What? Where?" Hij looks up into a pair of smiling eyes. "Oh, right."

Arizona smiles. "How did it go?"

Mark strokes Liv's soft curls and stands up. "Great. We talked and watched a movie. I know everything about every single Disney princess. But she's great."

Arizona smiles at her daughter and nods. "I know." They keep looking at the girl for a few moments and both walk out of the pink bedroom. "Mark? Do you want to tell Callie about Liv?"

Mark looks at her. "We separated a few days ago. That's why I've been here uh this much, I guess." He looks down and immediately looks up again. "Wait, how do you know-"

"I am the other woman, Mark."

Mark's eyes widen. "Y-you?"

Arizona nods and takes a step in his direction. "Don't be angry, please. It just happened. A-and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you guys broke up. I really am." She keeps looking at Mark, her eyes try to find his.

Mark grabs his coat and walks over to the front door. "I-I gotta go. I'm expected uh somewhere."

"Mark, please!"

"No, no. I'm leaving. Kiss Liv goodbye for me."

* * *

><p>"Momma! Look!" Liv runs around the playground and does a weird kind of roll onto the grass.<p>

Arizona looks up from her book and focuses on her beautiful daughter. "Wow! Good job, baby." She keeps her eyes on Liv for a few more seconds and goes back to reading. It's been at least 48 hours since she last spoke to Callie. But her busy schedule doesn't allow her to even make a quick phone call. She checks her phone for messages and wakes up from her daydream when she hears her little girl yell.

"Maaaark!" Liv runs across the playground and jumps into Mark's arms.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"Fine! Look at me!" She releases herself from Mark's arms and rolls around the grass.

"That's great! Now look at me." He takes off his coat, puts his hands on the ground and throws his long legs in the air. He walks around on his hands for at least 10 seconds.

Arizona walks over to them and laughs. "Wow, Mark. You're so talented!"

Mark jumps back on his feet and picks his coat off of the ground. "I am, right?" He smiles and looks at Liv sliding down the big, yellow slide. "What a great kid."

Arizona stands next to him and nods. "She's amazing." She looks aside and focuses on his face. "I wanted to apologize, Mark. About how things worked out for you and Callie."

He shrugs. "It's okay. I'm just glad that she didn't fall in love with another man. That, I would've found terrible." He slightly smiles and looks at Arizona. "It's okay. These last few weeks, she was someone else. She was actually happy. You make her happy."

Arizona smiles and places her hand on his shoulder. "I'm happy too. She's wonderful."

Mark nods. "And when you hurt her, I know where to find you!"

"I wouldn't dare."

Mark keeps looking at her. "Arizona?"

She looks up at his face. "Yes?"

"Why did you sleep with me that night? I mean, you're obviously a lesbian, but I just don't know why me then."

Arizona focuses on Liv too and slightly sighs. "I don't know and I don't remember. The only thing I remember is you walking me home, or me walking you home, or whatever. We kissed goodbye, on the cheek, and things heated up. I don't know. I snapped, I guess. I was so mad at Jamie. I thought we had something, but she didn't have the guts to admit her love for me to the rest of the world. And you were nice to me, always. I liked you, you dragged me through the whole evening."

Mark nods. "I didn't know you were a lesbian, I just thought you were hot. Are hot. I counted myself lucky when you kissed me."

Arizona shrugs. "Well…" She sighs. "And now we have her."

Mark nods. "We have." They remain silent for a few seconds. "Are you gonna tell Callie?"

The blonde nods. "I have to. I just… It's weird. You were her fiancé and now you're the father of her girlfriend's daughter. It couldn't be more weird, right?"

Mark looks at her. "We will tell her. She'll understand. You didn't plan running into me. It's 8 years ago, we weren't in love. It was an accident."

"For which I'm not sorry."

"Me neither. Liv's amazing." He puts his arm around Arizona's waist and continues to look at their wonderful little girl running around the playground. "And so are you."

Callie gets into her car and moves the vehicle from her parkingspot. While waiting on passing cars for her to drive further, a familiar blonde girl running around the playground catches her eye. She follows the girl with her eyes and sees her running over to her two only loves. Her ex is holding her beautiful girlfriend around her waist. They laugh, they have fun. They lift Liv an pull her into a tight hug. Callie is speechless. Arizona and Mark let go of each other, each take one of Liv's hands and walk over to the exit of the playground. Callie tightens her grip on the steering wheel and quickly drives off.

"You're staying for dinner, Mark?" Liv focuses her big grey eyes on the man beside her.

"Well, if your momma agrees?" He looks at Arizona and smiles.

Liv grabs her mother's hand. "Please, momma, please?"

"Yeah, Arizona, please?" Liv and Mark both look at her with those sparkling puppy dog eyes.

She looks from her daughter to Mark and starts to laugh. "Oooh, those eyes are irresistible! Of course Mark can stay over!"

Callie rings the doorbell and waits, a pizza box in one hand and a six-pack of beer in the other, until Arizona opens the door. Her Arizona. She missed her beautiful girlfriend during her double shift at the hospital. Callie is in desperate need of some attention and alone time with Arizona. And maybe she can ask what was going on in the park this afternoon. Callie hears the little girl's laugh behind the closed door and pulls a wide smile. The door slowly opens and Mark appears with Liv in his arms. Callie's eyes grow wide.

Mark's smile immediately disappears. "Cal uh hi."

"Mark, who is it?" Arizona walks into the hallway, wearing only a pair of boy shorts and a tight tank top. Her towel dry hair is draped on her shoulders. "Calliope, hi baby." She bends over for a kiss, but Callie takes a step back. "What's wrong, Cal?"

Callie throws her full hands in the air. "I wanted to spend the night with you, I was actually excited, because we hadn't seen each other in almost 48 hours, but you're so busy with your new lover!"

Mark and Arizona both burst into laughter.

"What's so funny? I saw you two together, today."

Arizona stops laughing and looks at her. "Baby, please come in first. It's super cold." Mark sends Liv to her bedroom and walks over to the livingroom.

"What is he doing her, Arizona?"

Arizona closes the door and walks into the livingroom as well. Arizona looks over at Mark, who took a seat on the edge of the couch. "Cal, we need to tell you something." Callie puts the pizza and the beer on the table, eyes quickly glancing from Arizona to Mark. "We're not together, we're no item, don't be afraid of that."

"She's into women, remember?" Mark smiles slightly to calm Callie down.

Arizona takes a seat beside Mark and places her hand on his knee. "We wanted to tell you earlier, but uh yeah, we had to let it sink in too." Callie looks surprised. Mark moves on his spot and Arizona walks over to Callie. "Liv is Marks daughter too, Calliope." Callie grasps and grabs onto the closet while Arizona walks over to her. "Honey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but-"

"I had no clue."

Mark gets up and stands beside Arizona. "I found out not that long ago, just before we separated. I just thought she could be mine, because I saw Liv a few times with Arizona and-"

Callie nods. "I-it's okay. I guess. I don't know." She takes a few seconds to think about what to say. "Oh my god! Things can never go right in my life!" Tears well up in her eyes.

Arizona and Mark both take callie's hands. "Cal, don't you think this is great?"

"No! No, this isn't great, it's all my fault."

"What is?" Arizona looks at her girlfriend with a questioning look.

"This. All of this."

Arizona glances at Mark. He nods almost invisibly and leaves the two women behind while he walks into Liv's bedroom. "Sweet, sweet Callie. Nothing is your fault. Things just turned out this way, because they had to turn out this way. I don't regret you being on call that night, you helping Liv, you kissing me and you falling in love with me. I also don't regret I me falling in love with you. You're amazing, Callie." She smiles a super magic smile, Callie carefully smiles back. "What if we never met, Calliope? Liv wouldn't have known her real dad, I wouldn't have reunited with Mark, you…" She lowers her voice. "…you wouldn't have known you were into women, we wouldn't have met each other, Cal. I never would've known what a wonderful, amazing woman you are."

Callie shakes her head. "I'll find a way to deal with this. I don't want wanna lose you, Arizona."

Arizona softly kisses Callie on her lips. "I'll ask Mark if he takes Live with him, okay? We'll have the night all to ourselves. I wanna hold you, kiss you and never wanna let go."

**So, ****I think this'll be the last chapter. For now. I really want to write more, but I'm really busy and really uninspired at the moment. Plus, I'm working on a new fic which I'll publish as soon as possible.**

**To be honest, this fic didn't really came out the way I wanted it to come out. But I tried, really hard. I promise to write many more in the future.**

**Thanks again for reading, for all the reviews, the favorites and the alerts! I really appreciate it. Tips and ideas and complaints and what so ever are still welcome. They only help me to write more.**


End file.
